


The Bed You've Made

by theleaveswant



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Furniture Shopping, Gen, Happy Ending, Hotels, M/M, One of My Favorites, Queer Gen, Sharing a Bed, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic chatter in the happy-ever-after, mostly to do with the sharing of beds</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed You've Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



Jolene is at a patio table on the edge of the outdoor pool area flicking idly at her tablet screen while keeping a relaxed eye on Cougar and Junior splashing in the wading pool when Jensen sits down beside her.

“Good morning, your ladyship,” he says brightly, sliding a fruit smoothie across the table to her.

“Good morning to you too. Sleep okay?”

“Like a princess.” He grins. “What's on your docket this partly cloudy day?”

“Hunting for deals on furniture.” She looks up at him over her sunglasses. “I know you all said money is no object now, but old habits die hard, and buying and outfitting an entire house is breaking my brain enough as it is. I still can't believe that after nearly three years it's really, finally over.”

Jensen nods. “Believe me, I understand. Strange how dizzy not having a price on your head can make you, when you really think about it. But let us speak no more of that, for that way lies only sadness. Have you found anything good so far?”

“I'm still trying to work out what I'm looking for.” Jolene sighs. “I figured I'd start with our bedroom.”

He nods again. “Sensible. It is a very important room.”

“Thank you. But I'm stuck on what kind of mattress to buy.” She picks up her smoothie and takes a sip.

“Oh, how so?” Jensen shoots a smile and a wave at Cougar, who grins and points at them, encouraging Junior to wave back at Momma and Uncle J. 

Jolene laughs and blows them a kiss. “Well, I like it hard—shut up, Jensen, you know what I mean.” She rolls her eyes at Jensen's snicker. “And Pooch likes his mattress the softer the better. I think he'd be happy to take this hotel bed home with us, but I can't imagine living with something like that every night. I'd never get any real sleep. Do you understand my predicament?”

“Not really. Even before the army, I got used to sleeping wherever I could.” He frowns. “Wait, maybe I do. Kinda. For me it's space rather than firmness that's an issue. I know when Cougar and I move in together we're not buying anything smaller than a king.”

“Room for guests?” Jolene asks with a smirk.

“No, actually, it's just the only way we can spend a whole night together in the same bed without overwhelming my snuggle limit. Although, if you're offering . . .” Jensen looks Jolene up and down with his tongue poking lewdly between his teeth.

She smiles. “I'll have to ask my husband, and probably yours too. Wait a minute, _your_ snuggle limit?”

“Oh yeah. Cougs is a cuddle sponge, able to absorb several times his own body mass in affection daily. Me, I overheat and I get all sticky with sweat and that's just not pleasant for anybody. It's actually not so bad with Cougar because he's a really cold sleeper—I don't know if it's sniper training or if he's part lizard or whatever but when he sleeps it's like shut-down mode, metabolic functions on low. It's actually a little creepy sometimes.” Jensen sniffs. “Unless he's having a nightmare, of course, but it's been a while since those got too bad.”

“Another point in favour of more space.”

“Indeed, far fewer accidental black eyes incurred this way.” Jensen leans back in his chair and shades his eyes with his hand as he looks out at the skyline framing the landscaped balcony. “So what don't you like about soft mattresses?”

Jolene shrugs. “They just don't feel right. I have this irrational fear that if I move around too much I'll sink right into them like quicksand and be trapped, so I have a hell of a time falling asleep and I wake up with sore teeth.” She mimes holding herself as still and stiff as a board, jaw tightly clenched.

“You know the surface tension of a mattress is generally higher than that of pudding,” Jensen says, crinkling his eyebrows at her and Jolene throws up her hands. 

“I said it was irrational. And hard mattresses are better for sex, anyway. Maybe Pooch and I should get one of those Sleep Number things with the adjustable sides. I can set my side at eighty while he sets his for like _two_ , and then every once in a while he can claw his way out of the marshmallow to visit me so we can fool around.” They both laugh.

“How long's a while?” Jensen asks, eyebrows waggling, and Jolene blushes.

“About eighteen hours, lately.”

“That long?”

“Give or take.”

Cougar walks back from the pool with Junior on his shoulders, passing the toddler down to his mother before kissing Jensen on the cheek and sitting on his thigh. 

“Hello!” Jolene greets Junior, then smiles wryly over his head at Cougar. “Oh joy: wet baby.”

“Yours too?” Jensen says, grimacing as water from Cougar's damp skin and swimtrunks rapidly soaks through his clothes. “Hey.” He reaches across the table to touch Jolene's forearm. “You know you can't judge a mattress by its cover, so what-say after lunch we let Pooch put Junior down for his nap while you and I go try some out? We can pretend to be other people, if you want.”

“What, for old times' sake?” Jolene grins. “I'm happier just being myself.”


End file.
